Shot in the Dark
"Shot in the Dark" is the 50th episode of Haven, and the eleventh episode of the fourth season. Synopsis The Darkside Seekers follow a monster to Haven; their presence threatens to reveal the town's troubles to the entire world. Plot The stars of the Internet series The Darkside Seekers, host Seth Byrne and cameraman Anderson Harris, arrive in Haven when they learn about a mysterious death where the victim's heart was torn out. They go to the North Haven Cemetery to look around, and hear a woman scream from a nearby house. They go inside and Seth's electromagnetic detector device goes off. The two men find talon marks on the wall and discover that something has torn up the place, leaving blood everywhere. Seth hesitantly continues exploring the house and a large furry creature attacks them. They quickly run out of the house, screaming. The next day, Dwight is called to the crime scene. Gloria confirms that the victim was schoolteacher Abby Banks, and that something Trouble-related chewed her heart out of her chest. Dwight notices Seth and Anderson across the street, filming and using a parabolic mike. He goes over to confront them but they insist that they have the First Amendment behind them. As Duke and Jennifer leave the hospital after Audrey's shooting, he asks her to go to the Herald and find out what Dave and Vince know about William's connection to Audrey and the Troubles. As for Duke, he plans to work with Nathan while Audrey is in the hospital. Inside, the physician tells Nathan that Audrey is suffering from a gunshot wound, and doesn't believe Nathan's claim that he dug the bullet out of her. He also points out that the sedated patient in the next room under guard, William, has an identical wound with a bullet. Nathan passes off the whole thing and the physician leaves as Duke comes in. They wonder how Audrey was injured and she figures that William's claim that the two of them are connected is true. They wonder how they can handle William if anything they do to him injures Audrey as well. Vince arrives to check on Audrey and warns them that the Darkside Seekers are in town looking for the heart eater. The two men have hacked the Herald computers and know about the first murder. Vince warns them that no matter how unconvincing they may be, the Seekers could expose Haven's Troubles to the government. Audrey tells Duke and Nathan to deal with the killer since there's nothing they can do for her there. Once they leave, Audrey asks Vince if he knows anything about her mysterious connection to William. He insists that he doesn't, and Audrey admits that a part of her believes William's claim that she helped create the Troubles. Nathan and Duke go to see Jemma Greene, a friend of Abby. According to the phone records, Jemma was talking to Abby on the phone just before Abby was murdered. However, the two men discover that the Seekers are interviewing Jemma for their expose. Duke tries to reason with them without success and Nathan has to hold him back from attacking them. Seth's detector goes off and the lights in the shop burn out, and Nathan tries to get everyone out the back. The heart eater burst into the store and goes on a rampage. When Duke finds the breaker box and turns the lights back on, they discover that Jemma is dead, her heart ripped out. The Seekers are okay and Anderson claims that he panicked and didn't film anything. However, once Duke leaves, Anderson tells Seth that he captured the creature on film. Later at the morgue, Gloria tells Duke and Nathan that the creature ripped out its victims' hearts and the other wounds inflicted were defensive in nature. She has discovered traces of a saliva-like substance in with the blood and prepares a DNA test. Outside, Seth is arguing with Dwight and Nathan goes outside to see what's going on. Anderson is nowhere to be seen, and Seth demands to see the body. He tells Nathan that they have footage of a real supernatural creature, a rougarou, and recordings of Dwight talking about covering up the murders. Seth offers to destroy the footage if they let him and Anderson tag along, but Dwight tells him that he's going to smash his camera and set his van on fire. Seth boasts that they've uploaded the footage onto a secure server on the cloud, and Dwight immediately settles down. He tells Nathan that his temper was just a ruse and now they know enough that Jennifer can hack the footage and destroy it. Back at the station, Nathan and Duke discuss the case and Nathan admits that he has no idea how to protect Audrey anymore. He worries about William's connection to Audrey, but Duke tells Nathan that he's the one who knows Audrey, not William. Nathan focuses on the case and they try to work out the connection between the first victim, Hank, and the two dead women. Dwight arrives and informs them that all three victims had the same birthdate: June 12, 1981, the day that the Troubles started the last cycle. As they call the hospital to check birth records for other potential victims, Duke realizes that Jennifer is at risk because they celebrated her birthday on June 12. The three men go to the Herald to check on Jennifer and discover that the rougarou has already been there and torn the place up. There's no blood but more of the saliva, and Nathan figures that Jennifer and Vince managed to escape. Duke finds Jennifer's cellphone, dropped on the floor, as well as more of the saliva-like substance. Without any way to contact Jennifer, Dwight suggests that they cooperate with the Seekers and see if they're footage has any clues. As they leave, Duke vows to kill the Troubled person responsible if they kill Jennifer. The group tracks down the Seekers, parked in their van on the edge of town, and offer to let them ride along with them if they provide footage that helps them. Anderson complains that the footage looks fake because the creature is too granulated, and that they can't use it without discrediting themselves. Duke watches the footage anyway and realizes that the granulation is because the creature is made up of small black orbs like the ones that William used. He tells Nathan and Dwight privately and they figure that William is targeting the victims for some unknown purpose. Duke insists that they go to the hospital and wake William up, and then interrogate him about what's going on. At the hospital, Audrey wakes up and discovers that her wound is gone. She checks the next room and discovers that William has knocked out Stan and escaped. Nathan and the others arrive and Audrey insists that she is feeling well, which means that William has healed as well. Stan wakes up and explains that William's two henchmen (Sinister and Heavy) broke into the hospital, knocked Stan out, and left with William. Duke checks with the hospital security guard and confirmed that William walked out on his own. As they talk, Jennifer calls to tell Duke that the rougarou came for her at the Herald. She could somehow sense its impending arrival and escaped with Vince. Vince has gone to the archive to find out more about the rougarou while she's hiding at a warehouse that the Teagues own. Duke has her write down everything that she can remember and tells her that they'll be there shortly. Jennifer empties her purse to find pen and pencil, and puts the copy of Unstake My Heart that she found in her birth parents' attic on the table. As Dwight waits at the van with Seth and Anderson, he gets a text message from Gloria confirming that the saliva DNA isn't human. He asks Seth if he can analyze the substance. The man goes to work and while they wait, Dwight asks why he's so obsessed with the supernatural. Seth explains that his parents summered with him in Haven and that one day in 1983 he was playing on the beach with a friend. A man came out of the ocean and dragged his friend beneath the waves, and Seth froze, paralyzed with fear. Since then he's vowed to come back to Haven and find out what was responsible. Once Seth's equipment is ready, he discovers that the saliva doesn't register on any of his sensors. He finally uses a device that scans for inverse molecular fields, and discovers that the saliva renders positive. Realizing that they can use the device to detect the rougarou's approach, Dwight tells him to bring it along. Duke calls and tells Dwight where they've located Jennifer. Nathan, Audrey, and Duke arrive at the warehouse and tell Jennifer what is going on. Dwight, Seth, and Anderson arrive and Seth activates his device. It registers the rougarou's presence but then stops working for a moment. Seth gets an opposite reading from it and realizes that it's coming from Jennifer. Audrey notices the copy of Unstake My Heart and remembers that Agent Howard gave it to her just before she came to Haven. She figures that Howard enabled it somehow and that it's much more than a book. Audrey takes it from Jennifer and the readings stop. Realizing that it's connected to Jennifer, Audrey hands it back to her and Seth picks up the readings again. The device goes off on the positive setting, informing them that the rougarou is close. The lights go out as the creature breaks in, brushing Dwight aside. Duke and the Seekers draw the rougarou off while Nathan confirms that Dwight is okay. Audrey goes to protect Jennifer and assures her that they'll get out and find a way to stop William. The rougarou catches up to the others and knocks Seth down. Meanwhile, Jennifer drops the book in the darkness and goes to look for it. As she finds it, the rougarou lunges at her from out of the darkness. A moment later, the lights come back up and the monster has disappeared. Jennifer stares at the book, which now has a Guard symbol on the cover that only she can see. Later, the medics confirm that Dwight is stunned but all right and take him away. Nathan thanks Seth for his help and asks where they're heading next. Meanwhile, Anderson tries to puzzle out what happened without any luck. Vince reminds Nathan and Duke that the Seekers can still expose the Troubles, but Seth tells them that he's not releasing the footage. Since he's seen what they do for the Trouble and the innocent people afflicted with the Troubles, Seth figures that what they do is important and neither one of them want to ruin their work. He's satisfied that he knows the truth about what he saw as a child and assures them that Anderson will agree with him. As they prepare to drive off, Nathan wishes them luck and Anderson tells him that Haven will need the luck. Duke checks on Jennifer and assures her that he's fine with dating a woman with mysterious powers. Audrey and Nathan come over and Jennifer shows them the book, but they still can't see the Guard symbol. Audrey figures that Howard left it for Jennifer. Nathan asks her if she's doing okay given her recent injury, and Audrey admits that she is and warns that William is as well. Jennifer calls them over to tell them that words have appeared on the cover page. They say that the child of ruin must find the heart of Haven and summon the door. They figure that Jennifer is the child and that since she can summon the door and send William back, he wants her dead. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Danny Masterson as Anderson HarrisCredited as a special guest star. *Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne *Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland/WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Mary Fay Cody as Jemma *John MacLaren as Physician *Dan White as Rougarou *Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop Quotes *Seth Byrne: They say, "It was a freak accident," or maybe insect migration. Or--this is my personal favorite--"a gas leak." I mean, a gas leak? I mean, what? How many gas leaks does a small fishing village have to have before they get new pipes? Is something a man might wonder. *Gloria: The why—that's up to you and your, honorary deputy over there. Duke: Actually, I prefer consulting detective. Gloria: Oh, a Sherlock fan. Well, what does your deductive reasoning make of this? *Dwight: I can have Jennifer digging through those files by the time we get to the station. Nathan: Jennifer can do that? Dwight: As far as I can tell, everyone younger than me can do that. *Duke: So is this your first time destroying a supernatural monster with a magical book. Jennifer: Yeah. How do you feel about dating Hermoine? Duke: Well, we all have our stuff. I snore when I drink red wine. Jennifer: Yes, you do, very loudly. Duke: Very loudly. Trivia *The episode was at one time titled "Monster's Ball" (also the title of a 2001 romantic drama film). *Gloria mentions Sherlock '' a BBC show that is about a modern-day Sherlock Holmes and Watson. *William is mentioned in the episode, but not seen other than a body double. *Danny Masterson's brother and former ''Malcom in the Middle actor Chris Masterson would go on to guest star in the season 5 episodes "Nowhere Man" and "Exposure". Notes Links summary from tv.com References Category:Season 4